


Braiding Technique

by Katie_Flint



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bonding over food, Established Relationship, F/M, Post High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Attempting a new hobby, Brian finds his girlfriend Vera has something to say regarding the matter...
Relationships: Green | Brian/Vera Oberlin
Kudos: 15





	Braiding Technique

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote near a year ago. Wanted to post it here to consolidate my writing and because I recently reread and found it to be enjoyable. I think they're honestly my favorite couple to play out in the game and I wish there was more content out there for them at large. Their relationship totally feeds into one of my many favorite tropes of an ice queen and her valiant knight.

Brian stood defiantly in front of the counter, glaring down at the pile of dough on the glossy surface. He reached for it hesitantly, but grasped it with a firm determination.

Rolling it into ropes, pale green fingers began clumsily wrapping each defined string onto the other. When it was done, the furrow in his brows deepened and residual flesh around his teeth fell further into a morose frown.

"Argh," the Brian groaned much like the zombie that he was, though it was not a wail for the brains of the living.

What was intended to be an elegant, eight-stranded plaited loaf was looking much to a rotund mass of gluteny goop.

It was hopeless, his endeavor. He was foolish to think that a zombie might possess a propensity for baking bread. Brian brought a frustrated hand down on his disappointing monstrosity and watch as dough oozed around his fist in a vain attempt to escape from the force of the blow.

Just then, heels came clicking through the doorway of the kitchen, coming to an abrupt halt when a crimson pair of eyes met Brian's,

"For the love of... What are you doing?"

Not only could he hear the sneer in her voice, but he could see it on her face as well, "Um..."

"We could literally buy a chain of bakeries, but this is what you're putting time into," There should have been a scoff at the end of the sentence, but instead the undead lad was met with a chilling and imposing snarkiness that left nothing up for debate. This spine shaking tone had crushed more of this venomous beauty's victims than could be counted, but as her long-time adviser and partner in love, Brian was overtly desensitized to the harshness.

"It's supposed to be a hobby," He responded somewhat blandly.

Rolling her eyes, Vera sighed and let a perfectly manicured hand relinquish her phone to an untouched counter nearby. Doing the only reasonable thing when confronted with such a deadly advance, Brian stepped aside, gifting her all the domain she was owed.

"Well, if you're going to be doing this, you ought to at least be doing it right," Rings were removed and tossed with her phone as Vera read the recipe to herself, "Maybe one day we'll even turn it into something useful, like for poisoning distasteful house guests or rival crime lords. Likely both."

As she worked, kneading the dough back into shape with a stern grip and a chilling gaze, the deepset grimace on Brian's face inched its way into a soft smile. Vera may think this project is one of the dumber ones to grace their apartment, but she loved him enough to sculpt even the most useless of hobbies into an advantage. And of course, make him happy in the process.

Brian watched patiently as Vera placed two segments of the dough between them, motioning for him to join her. Bidding as his mistress asked, Brian entered into the world's first ever baking lesson with queenpin, Vera Oberlin.

As it turned out, following her instructions was less of a class and more of a boot camp experience, but this was what the brooding green giant had signed up for from day one. He loved spending time with his dominating woman and he was seriously impressed by this hidden depth he was discovering within her.

"Now, we braid," Vera commanded, signalling Brian's doom.

And try as he might, Vera was left hissing with laughter at his feeble recreation, "Oh Bri, I can't believe I used to let you braid my snakes in high school. You've got no technique,"

Abandoning her own intricately braided dough, Vera fought through her tears to focus on his sloppy rendition, "Let's start again."

Brian hummed happily as Vera wreathed her arms in between his, her snakes tickling his shoulder as she guided him through the process once again. He was miserable at baking, but he'd never been happier to fail at something so spectacularly. Brian even thought he might see a smile brimming on Vera's sultry lips, but it was hidden by her snakes and he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. When they were finished, Brian was now certain Vera was smiling,

"Its not very good, but you could still successfully poison someone with it."

Pulling her undead hunk down to her, Vera pecked him on the lips, coloring them with the faintest trace of lipstick. A grin washed across Brian's face in response, placing every last tooth on shiny display. This was his favorite hobby in a long time.

Having completed her part in this hobby, Vera made quick work of rinsing away her involvement in such domesticity, but as she took her leave, she commented,

"Perhaps you should start braiding my snakes again... For practice,"

It was a small invitation, but this too was cherished by the pale green giant, transforming his decayed lips into an indomitably goofy smirk. He eagerly awaited such an opportunity... Who knew where it might go...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I am forever at a loss when I think about how to write food, always feeling that I'm not quite writing it well enough, but I hope this story was passable in that regard.


End file.
